Croshi's Story
by Robin Smith
Summary: Bowser Jr. kidnaps Croshi, the Yoshi princess, and Yoshi and his friends set off to rescue her. But Bowser Jr. isn't going to give up so easily, and the Yoshis can only hope that they make it to Bowser Jr.'s castle in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! My name's Robin Smith, but you can call me Robin. This is my very first story on , so please, no bashing. This is the first Yoshi fanfic I've ever written. Please tell me what you think! **

* * *

Yoshi felt the breeze ruffle the fur on his head.

_Not again. Why does it happen all the time?_

He looked down at soft grass on top of the large slope. He kicked a flower, knocking it to the large field far below him.

_Why me? Why any of us? Why can't she save herself for a change?_

Yoshi shook the dark thoughts from his head. It wasn't Croshi's fault Bowser Jr. was after her all the time. He shut his eyes to imagine the creature's large castle. It had many large, gray bricks, and turtles with boomerangs blocked the doors. There was no way the crimson-colored yoshi princess could get out by herself.

_She counts on me. _Yoshi repeated the words silently to himself. He turned and walked down the hill, back under the oak tree where he and his friends lived.

--

"What?!" Roshi shrieked, spitting out watermelon seeds. Broshi grumbled to himself as they pelted him in the face.

Yoshi sighed. "She sent me a letter."

"I need proof!" Roshi put her hands on her hips. "I not saving _any _princess until I see proof."

Yoshi sighed and turned around to fumble through the pile of papers on his wooden shelf. "Ah, here it is," he muttered, pulling out a bright blue piece of paper. Roshi struggled to hold back a laugh, spitting out more watermelon seeds in the process. "She sent you a blue paper?"

"Knock it off!" Oshi frowned, wiping seeds off of her lap.

"Stop!" Yoshi said, his eyes fixed on the paper. "This is serious. Croshi needs our help, you guys."

Gloshi nodded. "He's right."

All of the yoshis began protesting. Yoshi tried to yell, but his voice was lost on the clamoring. Then, one yoshi's voice ruled over all. "Yoshi, read it!" Yellowshi persisted.

"Everyone, listen to Yoshi!" Gloshi ordered.

Everyone went silent as Yoshi began to read from the cerulean paper.

"Dear Yoshi and all of his companions,"

Roshi chortled at the title, earning a glare from Gloshi and a "shhh!" from Loshi.

"As you know, Bowser Jr. is quite powerful. I've taken another "visit" to his castle. They've kept me in the second dungeon to the attic. Please, you have to come help me. I'm begging you!

The worst part is, I've found out secrets that I shouldn't know. They're terrible- I don't know whether to believe them or not.

You should probably know I have a sister. Her name is Lavoshi. After my older brother passed away and I got the throne, she was quite disappointed.. I had no idea she was so disappointed as to make a pact with Bowser Jr."

Poshi screamed in shock, then clamped a hand over her mouth. "Wh-what?" Yellowshi gulped.

"Continue," Roshi stammered.

Yoshi took a deep breath, then continued the letter.

"What scared me more was the fact that the guards that carried me away to my room were yoshis."

All of the yoshis in the room were silent. Yellowshi exchanged a glance of misery with her twin, Oshi. Yoshi saw Loshi trembling as his brother Gloshi comforted him. Roshi stared at Yoshi with large green eyes.

"Lemme see that," she said quickly. She ripped the paper from Yoshi's grasp and read it over. "Wow…" she said, more to herself than anyone. "Can- can I read it, Yoshi?" After he nodded, she began.

"I tried to speak to them, but Bowser Jr. only whipped them.

Yoshi, that means I have another request from you and your friends. I'd also like it if you saved these Yoshis before something bad becomes of them; more pain, or even death.

I'd like you all to know that I think you're amazing, and that I know you can do it. I expect you to be there, Yoshi; I know I can count on you.

Sincerely,

Croshi"

"There's a heart next to her name," Roshi grumbled.

"I think she loves you," Yellowshi sang.

"When were you going to tell us, Yoshi?" Oshi teased.

"That's not important!" Yoshi angrily said. "We need to leave immediately."

Broshi raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by 'immediately'?"

Yoshi hesitated. They needed to leave as soon as possible. They could get there too late if they lingered at the oak for much longer.

"We're leaving tomorrow," He nodded. "Everyone get whatever you need right now. We're leaving at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! It's Robin again. I wrote all this at my dad's house, and I know it sucks XD so bear with me here.

**Again. **

Croshi leaned against the stone wall. Her long braid tousled, she brushed her windswept bangs out of her face. She knew that, within three suns (the time limit Bowser Jr. had given her; "I have other patients," he had snapped), she would be executed. A small tear fell from a green eye.

Suddenly, a door opened. Croshi gasped, then covered her mouth so as if to hear the quiet padding of footsteps down the large halls. They got closer, and Croshi could imagine Bowser Jr.'s crooked smiled as he neared the yoshi princess. And Croshi braced herself.

But it was only one of Bowser Jr.'s yoshi minions, the gray one.

A chill went up Croshi's spine. "What do _you _want?" she sneered. "I thought I wasn't to be executed for three suns."

The pale yoshi gloomily said, "Your Highness, Bowser Jr. would like to see you."

"Well," Croshi said firmly, flipping her dark hair, I would not like to see him. Release me, now, or I'll warn my parents, and you will all be arrested."

Suddenly, another figure appeared beside the gray yoshi. It was Lavoshi. Her beautiful golden fur was tied back in a braid identical to Croshi's.

"Lavoshi!" Croshi hissed through clenched teeth, gripping onto the steel bars keeping her locked away.

"Croshi." Lavoshi's devilish smirk was enough to make someone drop dead. "I got word that your precious Yoshi is coming to save you. Is that right?"

Croshi let her jaw drop. "Wha- how did you know?"

"That's not vital information," Lavoshi continued, beginning to circle the gray yoshi, who looked terrified. "He can't save you. Ever. Because it will be too late, Croshi, and then we will kill them all too."

"That's a lie!" Croshi snarled. "You can't kill them all! There's only one of you and many of them. You're screwed, Lavoshi!"

Lavoshi's blue eyes widened, then returned a smug grin. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. After we terminate you, _I _will become the princess. Everyone will look up to me. They will completely forget who you are."

"That's not possible," Croshi spat. "No-one will look up to you. You are a creature of Satan. You have no heart."

Lavoshi clicked her tongue as she wistfully shook her head. "You're a smart kid, Croshi. You should know by now that power rules over kindness"-

"And by now _you _should know that I'm not a kid, you're my _younger _sister," was the crimson yoshi's flat response.

"I thought I was a 'creature of Satan,'" Lavoshi said brightly. "You bore me." Then, tuning to the gray yoshi, she snapped, "You! Goshi! Get Indigoshi and lug her to Bowser Jr. immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness," Goshi muttered, clapping his gray paws.

A door opened, and footsteps were heard coming closer. Lavoshi simpered and said to her prisoner, "I suggest you don't' struggle. It only makes it worse."

Out from the shadows came a pale blue yoshi; in his paws he held spiked shackles and a barbed rope.


End file.
